


Interrupted Interlude

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, FTM!Newt, Intersex!Hermann, Lab Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life, Newt was glad phalloplasty had not given him a fully functioning dick - it would’ve been hella awkward to wander into LOCCENT with a raging boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [computerfricker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=computerfricker).



For once in his life, Newt was glad phalloplasty had not given him a fully functioning dick - it would’ve been hella awkward to wander into LOCCENT with a raging boner.

LOCCENT never usually needed him up on the upper floors, but when they did they made sure to interrupt him at a crucial moment. Today, it was in the middle of a heated debate with Hermann - the kind of debate that got them hot and bothered and normally ended with one of them being pinned up against a hard surface and being forced to admit the other was right in order to cum. They were on the cusp between fighting and fucking when a newbie techie had knocked in, shaking like a leaf at the thought of having to breaking up one of the Infamous Geiszler-Gottlieb fights.

Had Newt not been desperately horny at that point, he may have felt a little sorry for the guy.

It turned out that the “odd readings” they wanted him to look at were nothing more than a technical malfunction, and they’d fixed it by the time he got up there. This left Newton to stomp back downstairs, wondering vaguely if Hermann would be up to being angrily fucked into his chalkboards or not - although, knowing him, he’d probably be elbow deep in his numbers by now and sex would be off the table. 

However, when Newt finally made his way back down in the lab, he was surprised to find Hermann not working. Hermann was leaning up against his ladder, back to the rungs, his fingers idly toying with his top button, turned away from the door and seemingly unaware of Newt’s presence (or probably uncaring - Newt wasn’t the quietest of walkers). Not only this, his blazer that for the first few years Newt was certain he slept in it was not on him - instead, it was hung over one of the ladder rungs.

Hermann, not working? And without his blazer on? Newt made a mental note to tease him about that later.

He was about to barge in and announce his presence when Hermann did another thing that was very odd - Hermann neatly kicked off his shoes and socks. Newt could only watch open-mouthed as he then stripped his jumper, the vest he had beneath it and his button up, looping each one over a lower rung in the ladder. He paused at his final layer, a thin white compression shirt, his hands running up and down his sides, before pulling it off and running his hands down to cup his-

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Newt felt something heavy lodge itself in the pit of his stomach. Okay, maybe he wasn’t going to tease Hermann about it later. 

He watched quietly as Hermann’s thumb pads rubbed across his chest, cupping the slight breast tissue he had there and pinching the nubs of his nipples between his first and second fingers. Newt’s own hands were absentmindedly copying his movements over his shirt, the scratchy material rubbing up against his peaked nipples with a rough, raw kind of pleasure. Newt knew from experience that Hermann’s chest was ever so sensitive, had gotten him off with his mouth on his nipples alone, knew Hermann loved to have them held and pressed close to him-

A breathy moan escaped Hermann’s mouth, as if he’d tried to stifle it but just couldn’t hold back. The sound went straight to Newt’s already interested cock, and he dropped his hands to his skinny jeans, fighting with the zipper and attempting to wriggle out of them at the same time. The half aborted sounds Hermann was making deeper in the room did not help matters - he was certain he probably broke the zip of his jeans pulling them down to his knees. He quickly freed his cock from his briefs, the shaft engorging into a full erection as he fumbled with the mechanism in his balls.

By the time he’d fisted his cock with a half-bitten sigh, Hermann had began rutting up against the ladder. Hermann’s feet were now bare, and one was rubbing up and down the smooth wood of the ladder, toes curled in undeniable pleasure. His hands were now kneading his breasts with a sense of urgency, his nimble fingers pinching and rubbing up against his taut nipples, his arse grinding into the rungs of the ladder. How he could stand not touching himself, Newt didn’t know, he was fucking the fist of his hand just watching Hermann  _ move _ . It was only by sheer determination that Newt was not as loud as he normally was in bed - he had to cock himself up on the doorframe and bite the arm of his leather jacket to stop himself from responding to a particularly filthy moan from inside the lab.

Newt was around five seconds away from going in there and pinning Hermann against his damn ladder when he finally - finally! - reached down into his loose trousers. Newt watched hungrily as Hermann rutted against his hand for a few moments, mouth open and panting, before he unbuttoned his trousers and cradled his now free cock in his hand. Hermann’s cock was rosy pink in colour - cut but small, even in comparison to Hermann’s slender hands, but that was how Newt preferred it, seeing as it meant he could take both his balls and cock in his mouth at the same time and turn Hermann into a small, jittery puddle.

Hermann began to jerk his cock - short, sharp and fast, already so turned on from the foreplay with his breasts. He could totally cup them in one hand, Newt thought as he rutted against his own fingers, he could absolutely walk over there, up to the boards, reach over and take his balls in one hand, and Hermann would  _ let  _ him, would whine and fuck the crevices of his palm, his cock sliding between the space of his thumb and fingers-

Hermann had his head thrown back over one of the rungs of his ladder, his hands now working a fever pitch. He was close, Newt knew it - he knew from every time his own hands had brought Hermann off. He knew every twitch, every moan that preceded it - the half-bitten yelp as Newt nibbled on his pebbled nipples, the groan as Newt took his entire cock in his mouth, the desperate whines as Newt mouthed at his balls and refused to let him come, the little pants as he jerked himself with Newt still inside him-

Newt came with a half-muffled whine, his mouth biting down on his leather jacket and his cock dribbling clear cum all over the doorframe. He watched, panting as Hermann bucked once, twice before shuddering against the unforgiving wood, his own cum spraying out and landing a few inches in front of his still laced oxfords. Newt shut his eyes and pressed his head against the cool doorframe, his face feeling as if it was on fire. He could hear Hermann’s attempts to calm his breathing as if they were his own, the slight whine that punctuated the end of each breath, the sigh as he took a particularly deep breath-

“Newton, stop skulking about in the corridors before someone finds you like that. And close the door, it’s getting a trifle cold in here…”


End file.
